This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art. This section also provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
An electrical connector assembly can include one or more wire pairs, each including a single male terminal crimped onto a single wire and mated with a single female terminal crimped onto another single wire. Such a configuration results in a relatively large connector assembly and relatively high insertion forces, especially when the assembly includes a plurality of such wire pairs. For example, where an assembly includes four electrical circuits, the assembly may include four male-female terminal pairs and eight wire harnesses. The connector insertion force for such an assembly will be quite high to properly insert the four male terminals into the four female terminals. Further, the overall size of the connector assembly will need to be large enough to house all four terminal pairs.
In one form, the present disclosure provides a splitter terminal that allows for at least three separate wires to be electrically connected thereto. Two of the wires may be welded to the splitter terminal, and a male blade of the terminal can be accepted by a female spring terminal attached to the third wire. The terminal allows for current flow from one welded connection to another welded connection and to the third wire through the blade and female spring terminal. The shape and structure of the terminal makes the connector mating force lower than some conventional connectors and can be packaged in a smaller space. The splitter terminal allows for fewer terminal connections, which can lower the insertion force necessary to fully electrically connect the assembly.
In another form, the present disclosure provides a connector assembly that may include a first connector body, a second connector body and a terminal splitter. The second connector body may be configured to matingly receive the first connector body. The terminal splitter may be received in the first and second connector bodies. The terminal splitter may include a body portion having first and second wires connected thereto and a blade portion extending from the body portion and having a third wire connected thereto.
In some configurations, the body portion includes an aperture that at least partially receives a flexible tab of the first connector body.
In some configurations, the flexible tab includes a ramped surface and a stop surface. A portion of the ramped surface and a portion of the stop surface may be received in the aperture. The stop surface may interfere with a surface defining the aperture to restrict removal of the terminal splitter from the first and second connector bodies.
In some configurations, the terminal splitter is a metallic member formed as a unitary body.
In some configurations, a width of the body portion is at least two times greater than a width of the blade portion.
In some configurations, a longitudinal axis of the blade portion extends through the aperture.
In some configurations, the surface of the aperture with which the stop surface interferes is a flat surface extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the blade portion.
In some configurations, the blade portion includes a tapered distal end.
In some configurations, the third wire includes a female receptacle that receives the blade portion.
In some configurations, the first and second wires are welded to the body portion.
In another form, the present disclosure provides an electrical assembly that may include a first electrical component, a second electrical component, a third electrical component and a connector assembly. The first electrical component may include first and second wires. The second electrical component may include third and fourth wires. The third electrical component may include fifth and sixth wires. The connector assembly may include a first connector body, a second connector body configured to matingly receive the first connector body, and first and second terminal splitters received in at least one of the first and second connector bodies. Each of the first and second terminal splitters may include a body portion and a blade portion extending from the body portion. The body portion of the first terminal splitter may have the first and third wires electrically connected thereto. The blade portion of the first terminal splitter may have the fifth wire electrically connected thereto. The body portion of the second terminal splitter may have the second and fourth wires electrically connected thereto. The blade portion of the second terminal splitter may have the sixth wire electrically connected thereto.
In some configurations, a current amperage flowing through the first and second wires is equal to a sum of a first current amperage flowing through the third and fourth wires and a second current amperage flowing through the fifth and sixth wires.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.